


Our Horizon

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Set some time after a cure for the blue-veined disease has been found and the world has started to heal, Wilde and Zolf address the feelings they once had for each other, the feelings they refused to act on lest they get in the way of their work.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Our Horizon

“Zolf, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Wilde was wringing his hands in his lap and refusing to look at Zolf, showing more anxiety than he almost ever had. He looked truly scared. 

“What’s going on?” Zolf turned toward him. 

“This is a strange position for me,” he admitted. “I’m not used to being so nervous.”

“I know. But it’s okay. It’s me. Whatever it is…” On the bench where they sat, Zolf reached out and set his hand on top of Wilde’s arm, hoping to calm his fidgeting somewhat.

Wilde smiled, then grew still. 

“You’re right. It _is_ you. And… what I wanted to say… I still care for you. I know I said we shouldn’t be together in the midst of the war and the pandemic and everything, and I stand by that. But… the world is better now.” Wilde stared around them, where people milled in the park and laughed, free of fear that they would soon be corrupted. “There’s still a lot to rebuild, of course, but we’re safe now, as safe as we could ever be. I don’t necessarily know what happens next. But I _do_ know that whatever comes, I want to share it with you.” 

Zolf moved his hand so as to take Wilde’s in his own and squeezed it gently. 

“You’re so overdramatic,” Zolf chuckled. “You were really so nervous about saying _that_? As if there was any doubt that I still care for you too.”

Wilde couldn’t help but laugh as well, finally spinning to face Zolf and hold his hand a little bit tighter. “Forgive me,” he teased.

“I ‘spose I can do that.” Zolf grinned. “Listen, I know you had your reasons during everything, but that doesn’t mean I ever stopped loving you. And if you’re ready now, if you want to give… _us_ a shot, then I’m all for it.”

Beaming, Wilde replied, “I would very much like that. I don’t know if you’ve thought about what you’re going to do now…?”

“I actually thought about going back to where I grew up,” Zolf admitted after a heavy sigh. “Maybe not to stay, but I feel like I should go back for a while. I spent so long chasing adventure in order to die; but then I found people worth living for, and I had to fix the world for them. But now… I’m done with adventure. I don’t want to be a hero. At least for a while. I want to just… be able to breathe for a little bit.”

“I completely understand that.”

Zolf’s grip on Wilde’s hand lessened slightly. “But I know you want to keep working with the new governments to get the world back up and running. So you’ll probably be staying around here?”

Wilde nodded.

“Then, maybe… we shouldn’t. Us. If I’m away and you’re here, it’s…”

“Zolf, we’ve sacrificed enough. I would run away from every responsibility placed on me if it meant I could spend even one safe day with you.”

Zolf couldn’t help but smile, but the stony expression on Wilde’s face indicated that he was absolutely serious in his words. 

“Probably just a shorter visit to where I grew up then,” Zolf compromised. “Would you… mind coming with me? If you can get the time off, of course.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Thank you.” Zolf paused for a moment to lace his fingers through Oscar’s, mesmerized by the way their hands fit together. “And then, when we get back, maybe we can look for a flat or a house around here, some place close enough to your work, some place with good acoustics so you can keep singing.”

For a surprising moment, Oscar was speechless. “You want to live with me?”

“It’s not as if we haven’t been sharing living spaces for over a year now,” Zolf exclaimed. “But if you want your own place, that’s fine, we-”

In an instant, Oscar reached up and pulled Zolf in for a kiss. The words died on Zolf’s lips as he folded into his embrace and kissed him back, a kiss they’d waited so many months to finally share. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Oscar murmured as they pressed their foreheads together. 

“You have no idea. I do want to live with you. So I can kiss you every morning, every evening, and so many times in between.”

“Careful, Zolf,” Oscar joked with a smirk on his lips, “you’re starting to sound remarkably poetic.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of cutting in on your bard territory.”

“We’re at our horizon, the point we kept working toward, the day when we could finally be safe. We have time now, so feel free to be as poetic as you like.”

Zolf let out a breathy laugh. “I could. Or maybe I could just kiss you again.”

“Either option sounds perfect.”

They leaned toward each other to kiss again, holding each other tight, so many feelings passing between their lips. All the words they never got to say and the kisses they never got to share while the world was tearing itself apart. But as it mended now, their duty done, they could at last dedicate themselves to each other and to the future they would finally get to see, steady on their horizon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! I wrote one (1) line in a fic I'm not even sure I ever posted about them focusing on the horizon where they could be safe together and now it's in everything I write for them and I am Soft
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original characters, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
